


What Are Brothers For?

by daftydraw



Category: Glee
Genre: Anti-Klaine, Gen, free kurt, furt, season 5 fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftydraw/pseuds/daftydraw
Summary: Sometimes even the best players need a Get Out of Jail Free card
Relationships: Finn Hudson & Kurt Hummel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	What Are Brothers For?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Free Kurt Week set up by elledelajoie, thank you for setting it up. Sorry it took me a while.
> 
> Thank you also to JWMelmoth for the beta

Finn pulled up in front of his parent's house and quickly shut off the engine. Burt's truck was missing and Finn felt his heart plummet at the sight. Either he was early and everything would be okay, or; Burt and Kurt had already left and Finn was too late.

He put the hand brake on, took the keys from the ignition and threw himself out of the car. He crossed the front lawn in three strides (not for the first time thanking Grilled Cheesus for giving him long legs) and slammed the front door open.

"Kurt?" He yelled as soon as he was over the threshold, slamming the door shut so that the glass shook a little. "KURT?"

He heard movement upstairs and ran for it, taking the stairs three at a time and barrelling down the hall into Kurt's room.

Kurt stood in the middle of his room in front of the full length mirror, examining himself. He gave a start at the abrupt arrival of his brother.

"Finn?" he admonished. "What have I told you about jumping out at people, you could have given me a heart attack!"

"Sorry dude," Finn replied. "I'm so glad you're still here, I thought Burt might have picked you up for the airport already."

Kurt looked at him and raised his eyebrow. "I think we both know dad isn't taking me to the airport today, Finn...otherwise you wouldn't have so elegantly crashed your way through the house."

Finn bit his lip. "You heard that?"

"Blaine is going to propose," Kurt said matter of factly, ignoring the comment.

"Yeah," Finn said awkwardly. "He gathered us all in the choir room just now to tell us...but how do _you_ know?"

Kurt snorted. "Please, he's not exactly the cast of Pretty Little Liars. Blaine can't keep a secret to save his life." He turned back to examine his reflection and smoothed his hands down the front of his turquoise suit jacket. "So, are you my dad's replacement to drive me? I assume we're going to Dalton?"

"No dude," Finn said seriously. "I'm here as your get out of jail free card!"

Kurt stopped tweaking his hair and looked at him.

"What?"

"Dude, you _can't_ marry this guy, you know that, right?? He's not good for you."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "I dunno, everyone else seems to think he's as good as it's ever going to get for me, why shouldn't I believe them over you?"

"Because I remember what it did to you the last time he let you down. I was there in New York, remember? You said you felt ‘like you were going to die'. I can't sit by and watch you get set up for more heartache, and you _know_ that it's going to happen again. He didn't last two weeks the last time you left for New York, do you really think that'll be different this time just because he's put a ring on it?"

He watched as Kurt mulled over his words. He knew he was being blunt but they were running out of time and he had to make Kurt see.

"You're my brother, Kurt. It may have taken us a while to get here, but you're my brother and I love you. I _can't_ let you go through with this!"

"What about what _I_ want, Finn? Why does no one ever think about what I might want?" Kurt argued back.

"We do!" Finn let out.

"Oh really? Because it doesn't feel like it! Blaine's proposing because it's what _he_ wants, you're telling me not to say yes because it's what _you_ want...but what about _me_? Do I even get a say in this?"

"Well, what _do_ you want?" Finn crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his brother. He watched as Kurt's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

"I-" he stammered. "I don't know...I don't know, okay?" Kurt cried. "I want Blaine to never have cheated. I want to have moved to New York last summer with Rachel as planned whilst everything was great and amazing and for Blaine to join me in the city this summer once he graduates."

Finn nodded but remained silent.

"I want to have _not_ slept with him on Valentines Day and to have not fucked up the thing I had with Adam because of him."

Finn raised his eyebrows a little at that. He hadn't realised Kurt and Blaine slept together that night...apparently it had been a night of mistakes for both Hudmel brothers.

"I want for people to be on _my_ side for a change instead of always gravitating towards him! People did it when we were still in school and now, when all of this is going down, the fact that you're the only person who is here giving me an out is really spelling out that everyone else thinks I should say yes."

"Do you _want_ to say yes?"

"I-" Kurt hesitated. "He says he loves me."

"That's not what I asked," Finn said, stepping towards him. "Do you want to be with him? Do you want to marry him?"

"No," Kurt whispered.

"Alright then, grab your stuff and I'll take you to the airport. Though," His eyes swept over his brother's outfit. "Are you sure you wanna wear that on a plane?"

Kurt looked down at his suit and laughed a little. "No, I guess not."

"What time is your flight?"

"Two."

"Okay, so I'd say we have about half an hour before we have to leave. Get changed and I'll help you deal with dad when he gets home."

He smiled at Kurt and was happy when it was returned.

"Thanks Finn," Kurt said a little watery, stepping forward to hug him. Finn wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Hey, what are brothers for?"


End file.
